Disenchanted
by Hair-Noodles
Summary: Sequel to Dejected Hanatarou and Byakuya return to Soul Society. What will they face when the other Soul Reapers realize their relationship? How will Hana handle some upsetting rumors? Corny summary, I'm sorry X3 yaoishounen ai M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well I got this chunk done a few minutes ago and figured it was a decent place to stop for a chapter. My plan is to make myself write by knowing that people are more likely to be waiting for more X3. So, while updates won't be as speedy as Dejected was, they should still be pretty regular...I hope, but the whole story will be done in the next two weeks for sure if thats any consolation XD. Also, I've rated it(whole story) M because it's basically part of the first, so anyone who decides to go back to that one should be forwarned that it's M rated, plus I'm pretty sure there'll be a bit of M-ness in this one. Maybe not as much as last time though...I don't know. I'm going to stop rambling and let you read now.

* * *

It was late, and Hana was lying in bed staring at the wall as his thoughts wandered. He still couldn't believe that the last couple of weeks were real, that it all wasn't just some elaborate dream. Something his mind had produced to stop him from giving up all together. But the feeling of Byakuya's arms tightening around him and the warmth of his body pressed to his back reminded him just how real it all was.

He turned over and pressed his face to 'Kuya's chest, breathing the heavy scent of cherry blossoms that always accompanied him. What would he have done if 'Kuya hadn't helped him? Hana wasn't sure he even wanted to imagine how things would have continued in his life.

"Are you awake?" a groggy, sleep laced voice mumbled above Hana's head. He looked up and smiled sheepishly into a pair of slate grey eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Is something wrong? Was it the nightmares?" Byakuya asked, absently hugging Hana closer.

"No, it wasn't that. I was just thinking about us; it all still seems too good to be true." Hana curled into 'Kuya's arms.

"I understand, it feels that way for me at times; like maybe it's all just a dream." 'Kuya mumbled, softly brushing his lips against Hana's hair. "But it's not, you are mine now; and I'm not letting you go."

Hana smiled up at Byakuya, he could never begin to get past the feeling it gave him to _belong _to him.

"Now, get to sleep Hana; we're returning to Soul Society tomorrow, and I don't want to have to carry you because you're too tired to walk straight." 'Kuya yawned before casting Hana a lazy smile and his eyes slid shut.

Hana closed his eyes, but still couldn't fall asleep; worries about what was going to happen when they returned buzzed through his head. He worried about whether it would be accepted by the other soul reapers or not. He had heard of some situations where a Captain had relations with his vice or sometimes another Captain. Captains Kyouraku and Ukitake; and before Aizen had left with his followers, Captain Ichimaru and his vice Izuru had been involved. But he was a seventh seat, even more so he was the seventh seat of the Fourth division and 'Kuya was a Captain and a noble on top of that; there was bound to be some disagreement over their relationship…

Some time during his troubled musings, Hana's mind settled enough for him to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Hana automatically fell into step behind Byakuya when they stepped through the gate into the Soul Society. Part of his actions driven by habit, part by conscious effort to avoid drawing attention. 

Hana was already missing the warm, relaxed 'Kuya that had worn jeans and dress shirts and let his hair free. He glanced up at 'Kuya as they walked through the maze of walkways that made up the Seireitei; he looked like the old Byakuya, hair held in place by the thin white kenseikan, his white captain's haori on over his bulky uniform. Even his face bore his signature stoic, nonchalant expression. The only thing that was out of place was the absence of his scarf, making his shoulders and neck look oddly bare.

Hana's hand absently reached up to his own neck where 'Kuya's silky scarf was loosely wound about his throat. Byakuya had insisted that he wear it because it would keep anyone from bothering him; not that Hana didn't like the scarf, but he was concerned that it would draw more attention to him than it would deter.

Byakuya smiled faintly to himself as he saw Hana playing with the scarf out of the corner of his eye. He knew Hana was worried, but he really didn't know how to calm him, he'd just have to wait and see what happened.

His thoughts wandered to what would happen when they reached his home; he tried to imagine what Rukia would say. She would be surprised, no way she couldn't be; actually, just about everyone was going to be surprised once the word spread. No one would have expected him to be capable of feeling, let alone feeling for a boy from the most looked down upon squad in the Seireitei. He smiled to himself again as he thought of the shock it would bring everyone.

As they approached the front gates of his manor, Byakuya stopped short when he couldn't hear Hana's foot steps behind him anymore. He turned to see Hana a few feet back, staring at the building, a slightly alarmed look playing over his face.

"Is everything alright, Hana?" 'Kuya questioned, puzzled.

"Y-yes…It's just- are you sure it's going to be okay for me to stay here? I mean, this is a noble house…and well I'm sort of NOT a noble…" Hana trailed off.

"Hana, I am the leader of the Kuchiki family, therefore it is my decision as to whether or not it's okay for someone to live here." He smiled, "No one will mind anyway, most of the family doesn't stay here often and I doubt the servants will be all that bothered by one extra person."

"A-alright…" Hana smiled weakly and started to follow 'Kuya.

Byakuya waited for Hana to reach his side before pulling him close, leaning down and catching his lips in a long kiss.

* * *

Hana's gasped slightly as Byakuya's lips pressed against his; he felt 'Kuya's fingers sliding though his hair as he crushed him close. He relaxed in his arms and let the warm embrace clear his head. He still felt some apprehension, but he had 'Kuya so things would work out, they had to. 

'Kuya pulled away enough to see Hana's face; gently biting his lower lip as he did. Hana smiled slightly at him.

"Everything will be fine Hana." 'Kuya's calm voice further relaxed him, helping him to believe the words. He leaned into Byakuya and nuzzled his chest; 'Kuya's hand slowly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Brother?" Hana jumped and stepped away from Byakuya as he heard a surprised voice behind him. He felt a rush of heat run up his neck and fill his face as he turned around to see Rukia coming towards them.

"Hello, Rukia." Byakuya replied calmly, as she came to stand in front of them. She looked from Byakuya to Hana; she paused when her eyes fell on his flushed face.

"Hanatarou? Is that you?"

"You remember me?" Hana looked up at her, startled yet again.

"Of course, Hana! Why should I forget you, you were usually the only person I saw when I was captive here! What are you doing here, and why are you wearing brother's scarf?" She cast a puzzled glance at Byakuya.

Hana didn't know what to say, he knew Rukia would have to know at some point; but he hadn't been expecting to need to explain so suddenly. He felt his face getting hot again as he looked up to 'Kuya for some help.

"Hana is going to be living here from now on; and I gave him the scarf." Byakuya answered for him.

Rukia stared at her brother for a moment, and then glanced at Hana who was now focusing very intently on the ground between his feet. She suddenly burst into laughter, causing Hana to jump and stare at her with unease; if she didn't stop startling him like this he was likely to pass out.

"You two are together?!" Rukia managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter.

Hana couldn't decide if her reaction was a good one or a bad one. He was beginning to worry about how much the lack of oxygen was going to affect her mind when 'Kuya made a point of clearing his throat.

"Is there a problem Rukia?" He arched a brow as he waited for her to compose herself enough to answer.

"No, I just never expected this from you." She suppressed a giggle then turned to Hana, who was still watching her warily, and wrapped him in a tight hug without warning; making him squeak in alarm.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop surprising him Rukia, I'm having a hard enough time of getting him into the house without you mauling him at the front door." Byakuya stated; a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sorry brother." Rukia smiled sheepishly up at Byakuya.

* * *

Hana let Byakuya lead him through the oversized house as he thought about what had just occurred. Rukia obviously didn't have a problem with his being with her brother; if anything she seemed unnaturally excited about it. He really wasn't sure what to make of it. After she'd hugged him, she'd left claiming she had some work to finish for Captain Ukitake and ran off in the direction of the 13th division. 

Hana looked up when Byakuya lead him through a door way and closed it behind him. The room they entered was big and bright from the afternoon light coming through a window in one wall. It was clean and orderly but really very bare; there was a large bed to one side, a chair near the window with a small table, and a chest of drawers against one wall. This must be Byakuya's room; it had the same cold appearance that he always has around others. Hana thought it odd though; 'Kuya is so warm and happy when he's away from everyone, it seemed like his room should reflect that.

"This is where we'll sleep; unless you'd feel more comfortable staying in one of the guest rooms." Byakuya said this with such a serious expression that Hana couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Of course I'd rather stay here with you! And why are you being so serious?" Hana came forward and wrapped his arms around 'Kuya's neck and stretched up to kiss him.

Byakuya returned the kiss and pulled Hana against him. "It's a habit, better to stay serious so that people do not question me; it's how I was always raised to act."

"Well, you didn't act like that with me before we came back."

"I trust you, and honestly I didn't mean to use that tone now. Just being back in Seireitei makes me feel like I have to maintain my position as the unfeeling captain and noble."

"Hmmm, well you can still be like that if you want to, but you don't need to with me." Hana murmured against Byakuya's chest as he tightened his embrace.

Hana jumped slightly when 'Kuya took a few steps back, pulling him with him, and falling onto the bed; dragging Hana on top of him. He pulled Hana against him, pressing their lips together. Hana laughed softly as their lips parted a minute later.

* * *

"Did I say something that great?" Hana asked with a slightly puzzled expression. 

"Mmmm, Yes and no. I already knew that, but it felt good to hear you say it for some reason." And it had, Byakuya had always felt it to be somewhat of a chore to be the cold person he was, but it was ingrained into him. It became easier after years of being alone, but with Hana around it felt good to…well, feel. He watched Hana as he sat up, his legs straddling his hips.

"Hmmm, well here is something else you must be aware of; you look better with your hair down." Hana reached forward to try and unweave his hair from the Kenseikan. "I wish you'd stop wearing these things."

"They signify my rank; but I suppose I could stop wearing them when I am not working." He smiled as Hana managed to free the 'things' from his hair and drop them to the floor. He sat up and pulled Hana against him; pulling the scarf from his throat and kissing the curve of his neck. He used one hand to slide Hana's kimono from his shoulder, trailing breathy kisses over the exposed skin, and the other to pin him to him at the waist.

* * *

Sometimes it nearly overwhelmed him, how good it felt to have Hana's thin body pressed against his. He smiled inwardly as he heard a soft moan escape the other when he gently bit the side of Hana's neck. 'Kuya moaned low in his throat moments later as Hana began slowly rocking hips against him; he pulled Hana's face down for a heated kiss. He smiled softly against Hana's lips as he felt the boy's hands reaching between them to work at the sash knotted about his waist; at times it still surprised him how outgoing Hana could be when they were alone. 

Byakuya tensed and straightened suddenly, pulling away from Hana. Hana made a low groan in protest, attempting to pull 'Kuya back to him.

"Mmmm, 'Kuya, what're you doing; don't stop now." Hana pleaded as he continued to try and tug his lover against him.

"Someone is in the hall causing problems." Byakuya replied with irritation lacing his voice.

* * *

Hana quieted and listened, then he realized that there was in fact someone in the hall; two someones. He wondered how he had not heard the louder of the two voices, it was practically shouting and it had a familiar rough tone. 

"I don't give a damn if he's busy, I need'ta see him!" The voice was getting closer rapidly.

Hana heard Byakuya make a low noise somewhere between a groan and a growl just before the door to the room slammed open. Standing in the doorway was a tall man covered in exotic tattoos. Hana felt his face turn the color of the man's bright hair as he recognized Lieutenant Renji Abarai.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, yeah I know that chapter ending was a bit of a cop out, but hey, why should I leave you with nice little endings all the time? Anyway, it'll give you something to wonder about while I work on the next chapter X3. And I'm apologizing now for any OOC-ness, obviously there's going to be some when odd characters are paired X3 but I know that some of the other chars. like Rukia and Renji etc will be a bit off just because I cant help it. Call it creative licenese. So yeah I apologize for this chapter and any future chapters. Remember Reviews make me happy and push me to write more! X3 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Haha, here is chapter two. This chapter has been brought to you by a bag of cheetos, a box of pop tarts, a pack of cold pills, a roll and a half of toilet paper(just as good as any kleenex), and a handful of Ibuprofen. I have a cold in case you couldn't pull that out of there. That's one of the reasons this is being posted now rather than on Friday night like it should've been. Plus christmas shopping and a b-day party that I also endured while sick. Anyway, I'm fairly certain it's all coherent. Hope you enjoy this chapter. You can consider this your Chrismahanaquanzica present X3

* * *

"Oh HELL no…" Renji mumbled as his eyes locked on the scene before him. The flustered servant who'd followed him in threw his arms in the air and stalked off, leaving them to sort things out themselves.

Hana's face felt so hot he wondered that it wasn't burning; he swiftly slid off 'Kuya's lap and onto the bed, pulling his kimono back over his shoulders. He could feel Renji's eyes on him even though he was staring at the bed beneath him with great deliberation. Then he heard a noise that threw him off entirely; the low rumbling sound of Renji's laughter.

Hana could hardly believe it; he looked up to see the Lieutenant doubled over, laughing hysterically. Why did it seem like everyone found their relationship so amusing? He stared on in confusion for a few minutes before Byakuya moved from the bed and glared at Renji.

"Abarai," 'Kuya growled, making Renji go silent almost immediately, "why is it you have terrorized my servants and barged into my room uninvited?" Renji stared at his captain, mouth moving slightly but no words making it past his lips.

"Renji." Byakuya moved his hand towards his sword, and Renji immediately began to speak.

"Well, ya see, I was keepin' an eye on the squad while they were training when Rukia comes runnin' up. She had the craziest look on her face and started goin' on about how ya' had come back. Now, as excited as I was for that piece of information, I didn't get why she'd be so crazy about your return; so I asked what was up and she says somethin' about you smilin'. Of course everyone knows you don't smile so I had to come see what she was talkin' about." Renji's barely coherent monologue ended, and he eyed 'Kuya's sword hand warily.

"While that was all very interesting Renji, that still doesn't explain why you felt it necessary to break into my room." Byakuya arched an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"Well… She said you were smilin' captain! I thought you might be sick or somethin'! Even if ya weren't I had to see it!" Renji blurted before looking towards Hana, who was now trying his best to stifle a laugh. Seeing Hana made Renji lose it and he burst into another fit of hysterics. "I- I see why you we- were smilin' now!" He managed between gasping for air.

"Out." Byakuya said flatly, as he began to unsheathe Senbon Zakura. Renji didn't need to be told twice and he bolted out of the room, the occasional burst of laughter echoing from down the hall.

Hana couldn't help it, he started laughing suddenly. Though he was still a little embarrassed by the whole incident, he realized that Renji had a point, Byakuya wasn't one for smiling. 'Kuya turned to look at him oddly, which only made him laugh more because he still managed to look serious.

"He has a point 'Kuya; I don't think anyone here has seen you smile, tell me you wouldn't want to see it too if you were one of the others." He rose to his knees on the bed so he could wrap his arms around 'Kuya's neck.

"How could that possibly be interesting to any of them?" Byakuya asked incredulously, as he slid his arms around Hana's waist.

"Maybe because it looks so good." Hana nuzzled 'Kuya's neck, making him tighten his arms around him. "So are you going to lay back down for me?" Hana tugged at 'Kuya's sash with one hand. 'Kuya smiled before pulling Hana against him and falling onto the bed, Hana once again settling on his lap.

* * *

Hana was trying his hardest to act like nothing had changed, keeping quiet and sweeping his end of the walkways, but his squad-mates kept staring at him and whispering amongst themselves. He should've argued harder that morning when 'Kuya had wrapped the scarf around his neck as they were leaving. While it made him feel good to wear it, he also knew better than to think everything would be just fine because he had it. If anything it was making things even more awkward. 

The others all knew by now that something was going on between them, the whole Seireitei probably knew by now. Between Renji and his social circle, and the gossipers of Squad 4, there was undoubtedly no one left who hadn't heard about it.

Luckily no one seemed to have a very big problem with it, he'd caught a few teasing remarks from some of the captains; and maybe he'd been knocked around a little more while he was working, but at least they weren't being as forward about it as they could have been.

Even so, it was starting to bug him, everyone always whispering when he was around. They'd been back for a little over a week, you'd have thought everyone would be over it by now.

"Yamada! Get to work, you think just 'cause you're a captain's pet you get to slack off while we do all the work?!" one of the others shouted at him, while the rest glared at him.

He hadn't noticed that he'd stopped sweeping while he was lost in thought, he began moving again. He couldn't help the little flair of anger though; he usually did more work than any of them, if anything they spent more time making his job harder than actually doing theirs. Even now they were back whispering with one another rather than actually working. Oh well, it would be time to head home soon, he could hold out a little longer.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk, methodically combing through paperwork like he always did; listening to Renji moan and complain about said paperwork, like he always did. 

"Come on Captain, can't we cut out early?" Renji pleaded from his desk.

"Renji, we are the superior officers, we have a responsibility to get this work done." Byakuya answered flatly without looking up.

"You're telling me you're not tempted to get home a bit earlier, there's nothing you'd rather be doing? Or someONE you'd rather be doing? Renji muffled a snicker as Byakuya froze, his hand poised over a form.

'Kuya turned to look at his lieutenant with the closest thing to astonishment he would ever allow the other to see. He really needed to find something to do with the man, ever since they'd gotten back he'd been making little remarks such as that. While he didn't say them with any malice, it was still beginning to fray his nerves.

"Renji…" He paused, thinking of a reasonable threat to make.

"Heh, oh come on Captain, you know you want to go home." Renji continued to mock him. He looked at Renji, then a tiny smile turned up the corners of his mouth, a smile that made Renji instantly regret having said anything.

"You're right Renji, I would like to go home early; so you will stay here and finish all the paperwork for me." Byakuya rose to his feet and headed out of the office, leaving Renji to beat his head against his desk.

'Kuya smiled to himself, he was quite pleased with the whole thing; Renji would definitely think twice before making anymore remarks anytime soon. Then again, he'd still have the paperwork to do tomorrow…

He managed to get about halfway home before he realized Hana would still be working. Should he just go home and wait, or just go for a walk? Then again, he could always make up a reason to get Hana out of work. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be considering bending rules for petty personal reasons. Then again, he was already bending them by leaving Renji alone for the last few hours. Well…If nothing else he would at least stop and see Hana on his way back; with that he headed to the 4th Division.

* * *

Hana glanced up as he heard the incessant mutterings around him get louder; he quickly realized why, Byakuya was coming down the path towards them all. He smiled softly at 'Kuya, though he wasn't entirely sure it was a good thing for him to be there then. 

"What are you doing here, 'Ku- Captain Kuchiki?" Hana caught himself, while he knew 'Kuya might not mind the lack of 'respect', the others would bother him for it later.

"I left early today, Renji is handling things, and I decided I would come see you." 'Kuya flashed a tiny smile at Hana, wondering at the tiny burst of murmurs from the rest of the squad.

"You shouldn't have come, Captain, I have to finish my work." Hana said, trying to ignore the glares he was getting from the others for having stopped cleaning.

'Kuya noticed Hana's glance at the people around them and, in a burst of spontaneity, leaned down and sealed his lips over Hana's. There was a collective gasp from around them, Hana was too shocked to move; he was used to 'Kuya's seemingly random kisses, but not with this many people watching, never with this many people watching. Just when he managed to put a hand on 'Kuya's chest and was working up the will-power to push against him, Byakuya pulled away.

"Love you." 'Kuya purred, teeth grazing the shell of his ear before turning and leaving.

Silence permeated the area, everyone stared at Hanatarou as he stood trying to figure out what had just happened. When his head cleared enough for him to fully comprehend what had happened, he still wasn't certain he believed it. Though it was common knowledge by this point that he and 'Kuya were a bit more than friends, 'Kuya had never done anything like that where everyone could see.

Maybe it would've been better if it had stayed that way, Hana mused when he saw the looks everyone was giving him. That little scene had definitely just made things worse for him. He barely kept from falling as someone brushed roughly past him, yep, things were definitely going to get worse.

* * *

Hana was nestled into the corner of a couch in 'Kuya's house; 'Kuya stretched out on his back along the remainder of it, resting between Hana's legs, his head resting on Hana's stomach. Hana absently played with 'Kuya's hair as he half-dozed. 

"Hana, why did you seem so nervous earlier?" 'Kuya looked up at him. "You seemed colder than you usually are."

"Well…You've never kissed me in front of everyone before, I was surprised." Hana said quietly.

"Yes, but you seemed a little withdrawn before that as well." 'Kuya replied.

"That's because you shouldn't have come then."

"Why shouldn't I have? I understand that we were still working, but I was only there for a few minutes." 'Kuya looked at him expectantly.

"Because now everyone's going to give me more trouble." Hana murmured softly.

"More trouble? You mean they've already been bothering you?"

"'Kuya, how could you think for a second that they wouldn't bother me as soon as they found out? Of course no one says anything to you, you're a captain; but I'm just me, no one's going to cut me some slack just because I'm your 'pet' as they put it." Hana sighed as he looked down at 'Kuya.

"I'm sorry Hana, I didn't think it would cause you any harm; I won't do it again if you'd prefer." 'Kuya lifted a hand to brush his fingers over Hana's cheek.

"No, I was actually kind of glad to see you there; besides I've had a lot worse than a few bruises and harsh words thrown my way." Hana smiled, turning his face to nuzzle 'Kuya's hand.

"I know, I really wish that wasn't true though." 'Kuya whispered before sliding his hand behind Hana's head and pulling him down for a slow kiss.

* * *

Hana winced as he was knocked against a wall by the others while on his way out to help clean. They'd been back for weeks, and still they wouldn't seem to let up on him, it almost seemed like they were getting worse. 

Hana retreated to a more empty area and began to clean, doing his best to avoid unnecessary contact with the others, as had become the norm lately. Today, however, it seemed to have the opposite effect, much to his chagrin.

"Hey, flower, why do you always work so far away? Do you think you're too good for us now? Has being Captain Kuchiki's boy toy given you an ego boost?" The group snickered.

Hana tried to ignore their comments and continued to sweep. He wasn't going to let them get to him, they'd said plenty of less than pleasant things to him before, today wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

"Ignoring us now? Are you in a bad mood 'cause Kuchiki's been getting home later these days?"

Hana gritted his teeth in an attempt to calm himself down, it didn't matter that 'Kuya had more work to do lately. He didn't mind it too much, but he didn't like that they were bringing it up.

"Hmmm, what do you guys think? Maybe he's worried that Renji's been getting back into his captain's pants."

This made Hana stop completely; what did he mean, getting _back_ into his pants? He'd heard some talk that Renji and 'Kuya had had something going on in the past, but from what he could tell from 'Kuya, that wasn't true. No they were just trying to bother him; even if 'Kuya had been involved with Renji, he wouldn't be now.

Hana made himself continue moving, he could still hear the others talking but he blocked out what they were saying. He wasn't going to let them ruin what he had, everyone had already ruined enough of his life.

* * *

Hana sighed heavily as he slowly walked back to the house. He needed 'Kuya, after what everyone had said he just wanted to see him. He knew what they'd said wasn't true, it couldn't be, but that didn't change the fact that he wished he would be home when he got there. 

He decided that since 'Kuya wouldn't be home yet he would take a walk. He headed out to a grassy clearing and proceeded to make slow laps around the borders of it. He let the cool air clear his head and soothe some of the tension out of his body.

Hana wasn't sure how long he'd been walking when he thought he heard someone coming up behind him. Just as he was about to turn to see who it was, he felt the scarf around his neck jerk sharply. He crashed to the ground, coughing and pulling at the scarf, trying to loosen it from his throat.

As he got the scarf loose enough to catch his breath, he looked up in time to see his assailant coming down on top of him. Hana shot his arms out and tried to push the man away but only succeeded in earning himself a blow to the face. His arms were caught and pinned above his head, his body trapped beneath the man's.

"Looks like Kuchiki is workin' late again." the man growled as he ground his hips against Hana's. "He'll have to share his toy now; not like he can't afford to share when his lieutenant is screwin' him."

"Get off!" Hana shouted, he bucked his hips and jerked his arms, but he wasn't strong enough to throw the man off. The man shifted so that he gripped both of Hana's wrists in one hand, the bones grinding together painfully; he used the other to begin tearing at Hana's clothes.

Hana felt the tears stinging the corners of his eyes as his captor began tugging at his own clothes. This couldn't be happening, not again; it was never supposed to happen again.

* * *

Hana stumbled into the house, holding his torn and dirt covered clothes around him. He hoped he could make it in without anyone seeing him, so he'd have time to clean up and calm down. 

"Hanatarou?" No such luck. "Hanatarou!" Rukia ran up to him as he collapsed to his knees in defeat, now he'd have to try and get past her. "Hana, what happened to you?" She asked, carefully touching the tear in his lip.

He shook his head, flinching slightly as she turned his bruised wrists over in her hands. "I'll be alright, please, just let me go wash off."

Rukia stared at him for a moment before nodding and helping him up; following him until they reached the bath, where she reluctantly let him go in alone.

Hana emerged some time later to find 'Kuya leaning against the wall in the hallway. Rukia must've told him something happened. He wasn't sure he wanted 'Kuya to know what happened. The second 'Kuya realized he was there he rushed forward and pulled Hana into his arms.

"What happened Hana?" 'Kuya crushed him close, making him wince as bruises were pressed. Hana wrapped his arms around 'Kuya's waist and leaned into him, unsure if it was for his benefit or 'Kuya's.

"I-Nothing, it was nothing, I'll be fine." Hana cursed himself as his voice broke.

"No, it wasn't nothing; Rukia wouldn't have sent for me if it was nothing Hana."

"She sent for you, you mean she made you leave work?" he didn't like that, he didn't want to be another burden .

"Renji can do without me for a night, that's beside the point. Why won't you tell me what happened." 'Kuya tipped Hana's face up to look him in the eye.

"I told you I'll be okay, it's nothing that hasn't happened before… I'll get through it like always." Hana smiled weakly in an attempt to convince him.

* * *

'Kuya stared down at Hana, he suddenly had a very good idea what had happened. 

"Oh, Hana, no; tell me it didn't happen again." 'Kuya couldn't keep from hugging Hana tighter. Especially not when the poorly constructed smile slid from the boy's face and he collapsed against his chest. Hana's body shook slightly as he quietly cried against him.

'Kuya carefully gathered him into his arms and carried him back to their room. He met Rukia on the way; discouraging her questions with a pained look and a short shake of his head. He closed the door behind him before moving to the bed, where he carefully laid Hana down before lying down next to him.

Hana curled into him, his hands fisting into his shirt as he hid his face against his chest. 'Kuya held him, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Hana's spine and whispering softly to him. If he found the one who had done this to him, he was going to kill them; consequences be damned, no one was ever going to hurt his Hana again.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm a horrible person, I know. It makes me wonder why I'm so evil to poor Hana when he's supposed to be one of my faveorite characters. One second I was thinkin up excuses to squeeze in that random upside down couch kiss bit (it was burned into my head, and just too fluffy of an image not to try and share), next thing you know I've got poor Hana pinned down in the dirt. Who can say how my mind works, all I know is it's definitely a scary place in there. Anyway, I hope that wasn't too depressing, and I'll try to post some more some time in the next few days. So for now I'm going to go pass out, it being 4:40 am and all, so Happy Crismahanquanzica to ya'll! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Here we go, chapter 3. This entire chapter is pretty much just drama and angst X3 and quite honestly, I'm not sure just how necessary it was. There were one or two scenes that were things I wanted to have for plot purposes, but fot the most part it was just because I felt it necessary for 'Kuya to go kick someone's ass. Hopefully you all enjoy it, the next chapter should be back to what my original conflict was going to be when I started this sequel XD.

Also, Thank you to Lady Eos for dedicating her 'Kuya.Hana story, Proverbial Knight in Shining Armor, to me! I was so happy, especially since it sounds so fabulous so far! You guys should definately check it out if you haven't already.

* * *

'Kuya woke early the next morning, Hana's small frame still pressed closely to him. Even though he was still sleeping he looked exhausted, the nightmares were back. He looked down at Hana, his heart aching as he took in the dark purple patch that contrasted sharply with the pale skin of his jaw. There were other discolored spots at his neck; and 'Kuya felt his heart breaking as he imagined how many more surely covered the rest of Hana's body.

The aching turned to a burning rage as he thought of someone leaving those marks on Hana. He carefully slid from the bed, pausing to pull the covers over Hana before he quietly left the room. He found Rukia and told her to stay home for a while and keep an eye on Hana. She agreed without questioning him, only giving him an odd look as he left the house.

Byakuya made his way to the 4th division, focusing intently on keeping his anger in check until he got around to finding the bastard who'd hurt Hana. He entered Unohana's office, pushing past a surprised Isane as if she wasn't there.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki, what brings you here so early?" Unohana greeted him politely, though she could no doubt feel the tension surrounding him.

"I've come to tell you Hanatarou Yamada will not be returning to work for the next several days." 'Kuya replied coldly.

"I'm assuming there is good reason for your presumption that I will allow this, and for your unusual lack of composure." Unohana's comment was one that demanded an answer without seeking one outright. Leave it to her to pick up on his agitation.

"It's something I can't share with you; Retsu, just let him take leave for a few days." Byakuya would not let the pleading show in his voice, but Unohana read it all from the look in his eyes.

"Alright, Byakuya, I'll give him leave. I don't know what's going on, but I hope everything is alright." she replied, watching quietly as he brushed past Isane on his way out.

'Kuya headed towards the 13th division now; last night Hana had said something about that being the squad the man was from. He found the squad training and sparring in large room, the noise that filled the room quickly died down as he entered. Many, if not all, could sense that his soul pressure was more present than he usually allowed; any who did not were quickly silenced by the others. All stared on in silence, waiting for 'Kuya to say something, anything to relieve the anxiety that was building.

"Which one of you was it?" 'Kuya's voice was a flat mix of fire and ice that made them all flinch. Byakuya scanned the crowd of shinigami, waiting for an answer; they all knew what he meant, but all were too nervous to speak.

"I said, which one of you did it?" Byakuya unsheathed Senbon Zakura and allowed his spirit pressure to flow unchecked. Immediately many of the weaker shinigami collapsed to their knees coughing and gasping, some passed out completely; the stronger struggled with labored breathing. Those still strong enough to move began to shift around amongst themselves until a man was shoved forward and out of the crowd. The man fell to his knees before 'Kuya, breathing heavily as he stared up at him.

Byakuya glared down at the man, and lifted his sword so the point rested at the hollow of his neck.

"The rest of you, get out." 'Kuya growled without looking up to see the crowd struggle out the doors, dragging those who had fallen unconscious. The man on the floor stared at 'Kuya, terror coursing through his body at the feral gleam in his grey eyes.

* * *

Hana was curled into a corner of the couch, talking about nothing in particular with Rukia. He had been surprised this morning when he woke in an empty bed, but Rukia had come and explained that 'Kuya said there was something he needed to take care of. She stayed behind to keep him company since he, apparently, wasn't supposed to be returning to his squad very soon. He wasn't too happy about that, work used to be all that pulled him through some days, not going now seemed too strange to him. 

"What?" Hana asked, as he realized Rukia had gone quiet and was now looking at him oddly.

"I'm happy you and brother are together, you don't know how good you are for him." Rukia said, smiling softly at him.

"I think you have it backwards, I'm lucky to have him. Before him I had absolutely nothing and no one; he at least had the rank and power to keep people from bothering him."

"That may be, but you don't understand. He's not so withdrawn around everyone just because he thinks showing feeling makes him look weak like everyone says. He's like that because he doesn't trust anyone enough to show that he feels. Even here, he rarely shared very much with me or anyone else. He never smiled or laughed, at least not that I saw; but now he's happy. He trusts you enough to let you in."

"Yeah…I guess we're both lucky then." Hana replied quietly, trying to wrap his mind around the thought that 'Kuya might really need him as much as he needed 'Kuya.

They both tensed as they felt the sudden spike in Byakuya's soul pressure. They exchanged a glance before Hana bolted from the couch with Rukia following closely behind him. They raced through the Seireitei following the pressure until they reached a crowd of people loitering out side of the 13th division training area; Hana knew immediately what was going on.

They pressed their way through the crowd, reaching the door at the same time as Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku. The captains glanced at Hana and Rukia, but didn't waste time questioning their presence. The small group entered the training area, all quickly taking in the scene before them.

Hana looked on, struggling to catch his breath as 'Kuya's soul pressure crushed down on him. He saw 'Kuya's sword resting at the mans throat and was torn by his feelings about it. While part of him wanted to see the man killed, to take revenge for what had been done; the rest of him hated seeing people die, no matter the person or what they'd done. He also knew 'Kuya would be punished for making such a hasty decision and bypassing the laws in Seireitei; he didn't want that either. His heart leapt in his chest as he saw 'Kuya raise his sword so it pointed vertically before him, a position they all recognized as the sign for impending ruin.

* * *

'Kuya glared at the man before him as he stood his sword upright, preparing to release his Shikai. The man begged as best he could as he fought to breathe, but Byakuya didn't care to show him mercy he didn't deserve. He parted his lips to speak the words that would spell death for the man. 

"BYAKUYA!" Captain Ukitake shouted as he grabbed 'Kuya's wrist forcing him to look at him. Shunsui stood behind him, hand resting on his sword. "Why have you deemed it necessary to draw your sword against one of my men?"

"He has committed an unacceptable transgression against another." Byakuya said icily as he held Ukitake's stare.

"Then release him and allow him to be dealt with by the General. What you are doing now will only lead to more trouble." Ukitake's voice remained level.

"Jushirou is right, I'm sure he'll be punished accordingly if he did something bad enough to get a rise out of YOU, Kuchiki." Shunsui commented, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"That may be, but then I lose the satisfaction of killing him myself." 'Kuya growled as he glanced down at the man who was still kneeling on the floor.

"Brother please, let General Yamamoto deal with him." Rukia's voice surprised him, he hadn't realized she was there. Or that Hana was with her.

"'Kuya, please don't. He's not worth it, he's not worth the trouble you'll get in." Hana's voice was strained as he pleaded.

'Kuya stared at him; he wanted badly to kill the man, but it was obvious that Hana didn't want it. He had a point, he wouldn't be able to protect Hana if he was charged with murder, no matter how justified it was in his own mind. He lowered his arm, and Ukitake released the vice grip he'd had on his wrist. He sheathed his sword as he pulled his soul pressure back under control. Ukitake gave him an understanding look after he glanced from Hana to the man on the floor.

* * *

Shunsui grabbed the man and he and Ukitake dragged him off to the General in the 1st division. Ukitake left Rukia with instructions to get everyone in the squad under control. Hana came forward to Byakuya once everyone had left the room, wrapping his arms around 'Kuya's waist. 

"Why did you come all the way here for this; I thought you knew better than to do something like this?" he whispered against 'Kuya's chest.

"I couldn't let him get away with it, and this way everyone would know to stay away from you." 'Kuya gently held Hana against him.

"What difference would it make; if you ended up with a murder charge you would be gone. I can deal with what happened, I've dealt with it for a long time; having you makes it even easier. If you're gone though, I couldn't deal with that; it'd be too much." Hana looked up at 'Kuya, blue-green gaze holding silver-grey.

"I'm sorry, Hana." 'Kuya leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Hana's before hugging him tightly. "We should go to Yamamoto, I'm sure he'll be wanting to speak with us about this. Hana nodded, they definitely had some things to explain now.

* * *

They arrived at the 1st division to find Ukitake and Kyouraku standing outside of Yamamoto's office. Shunsui disappearing into the office just before they reached them. 

"He is speaking with Shunsui because he's the one who brought in the report, I'm sure he'll be wanting to speak with you momentarily Byakuya. It was wise of you to come without waiting for a summons." Ukitake spoke softly in approval.

"I'm aware that I didn't act in the best manner today, there's no point in avoiding this." 'Kuya replied just before the door was opened and he was called in. He glanced back at Hana before entering, the door closed behind him.

"You will have to share you part in this too Hanatarou." Ukitake said after a moment. "I'm not certain I know exactly what caused him to lose his control like that, but I have an idea. You just need to be honest, even if you'd rather not." he added softly.

"I know, if I don't, it will only make things worse for both of us." Hana answered quietly.

"Don't hold it against him. They just want to protect us because they're stronger, or like to think they are." Ukitake smiled down at Hana, "Even if they don't always find the best ways to do it, the point is they try because they care."

"Yeah, we're lucky to have them." Hana said, half to himself, just before he was called into the office.

* * *

Some time later, after Hana had done his best to answer Yamamoto's questions and explain everything that had taken place the night before and that morning, everyone was gathered in the office. 

"I've thought over what all of you have told me, and I have to say I'm disappointed in many things about this story. First of all, Captain Kuchiki, I expected better control from one of your status; the way you reacted, while understandable, was unacceptable. Second, the fact that any of the soul reapers in Seireitei would go so far as to force themselves on others is a brash offense to myself and a disgrace to all of the squads. Lastly, the fact that these events were not reported to me immediately by anyone is unbelievable." Yamamoto's gaze fell on each of them as he spoke

"Captain Ukitake, since the offender was of your squad, you will be in charge of his exile from Seireitei."

"Yes sir."

"Captain Kuchiki, while you managed to regain your composure, you still caused a great upset; you will be placed under a power limit until further notice."

"I understand sir."

"As for you, Hanatarou Yamada, I expect that from now on you will report anything else that occurs." His gaze softened as he spoke to Hana.

"Yes sir." Hana did his best to hold that gaze, despite how self-conscious he felt.

"Very well, you are all free to go." Yamamoto waved his hand in dismisal.

Everyone left the office, Shunsui returning with Ukitake to the 13th division; Hana and Byakuya heading to the 6th division to give Renji orders for the day.

* * *

Hana waited in the doorway of 'Kuya's office as he spoke with Renji. He watched as they spoke, Renji casting him an odd glance as 'Kuya no doubt gave him a quick explanation to the reason for his absence that morning. Renji nodded his head as 'Kuya continued to speak. Hana was surprised to see Renj reach out and give 'Kuya's shoulder a squeeze and the two exchange a glance, just before 'Kuya turned to leave. 

'Kuya returned to the door and pulled Hana into his arms before flash stepping back to the house. Once there the two of them returned to their room where Hana curled up against 'Kuya on the bed.

"Are you going to go back today?" Hana asked to break the silence that had settled.

"No, I'll let Renji handle the rest of today; I can go back tomorrow." 'Kuya answered quietly

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." Hana made sure it was a statement and not a question.

"You should stay here for a few days Hana, you need to rest." 'Kuya slowly traced patterns on Hana's back.

"No, I don't need to rest; I need to do something. Doing something works better for me than sitting around."

"If that's really what you want, I'd rather you got some sleep; but it's your decision when you go back." 'Kuya tipped Hana's face up to his and kissed him slowly.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, not very much of this chapter moved anything along, but it helped in giving some reasoning for some future things I have planned. I know, I wanted 'Kuya to kill that guy too, but like Hana said, he wouldn't be very helpful with a murder charge X3. We will have to be content in the knowledge that the bastard was exiled from Seireitei. Anywaaay, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, despite it's major delay. The next one should be up quicker, since I'm not sick, it's only 11pm now, and I'm still feeling in a writing mood. Thanks for reading so far, and again, you should look up Lady Eos story if you want another good 'Kuya.Hana fic! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** If anyone knows the answer as to why I'm so evil, please let me know. I'm a tad curious about it myself. Anyway, this chapter is MORE angst...but this is to be expected A: because it's me, and I like depressing things, and B: it posted this story under Angst, so you all knew it was coming XD. I'm sorry.

* * *

Hana kicked and thrashed trying to push his attacker off. He cried out in hopes that someone would hear him. He fought as his clothes were torn off, but to no avail. Suddenly he was pinned to the floor of Byakuya's office and he could see 'Kuya on the other end of the room. He yelled for him as he continued to struggle with his assailant but it was like he couldn't hear him. Then Renji came from no where and he had 'Kuya pressed to the wall; their lips sealed together, legs twined with each other.

It was like he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't keep fighting. And when he saw 'Kuya's eyes meet his before returning their attention to Renji, his entire body went slack and he gave in.

Hana jerked awake barely catching the cry before it tore past his lips. He frantically reached out to the space next to him, pressing tightly to 'Kuya's side the second his hands found him. He hated that nightmare more than any he'd had in the past, and it had been recurring every night since his last encounter. It scared him, the thought of 'Kuya leaving him; it scared him even more than reliving every agonizing second of his rape.

He was grateful that 'Kuya didn't wake up. While he wanted badly for 'Kuya to say everything was alright like he always did, he didn't want to try and explain this dream. He'd avoided it several times already and he wasn't sure how much longer he could get away with it. Besides that, he didn't want to bother 'Kuya; didn't want him to lose sleep over it too.

Hana curled up in a tight ball and willed the after images from his mind, trying to focus on happy moments he'd shared with 'Kuya. He half-succeeded and slowly drifted back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

When Hana woke the next morning, 'Kuya had already left for his squad. He forced himself from the bed, he was exhausted; the nightmares made it difficult for him to get any amount of normal sleep. He was tempted to crawl back in bed, he knew Unohana would probably allow him to miss a day; she was becoming concerned for him lately. He wouldn't though, there were things that needed to be done and sleeping now wouldn't be any easier than it had the night before.

After he'd slipped into his uniform he pulled his medical bag on, wincing slightly as the movement pulled at his sore, sleep deprived muscles. He made slow and somewhat steady work of the distance between the house and the 4th division. Sighing softly to himself as he entered the building.

He headed to a back room and set his bag in a corner. He began to the work of sorting and filing the numerous stacks of paper that filled the room. Unohana had given him the task because it was less strenuous than cleaning up after all of the other squads. Hana didn't complain, the monotonous work tended to keep his mind occupied more than cleaning did and it was easier to do with no energy. Besides it was still work, so he felt like he was getting something done; that had always been something of a therapy for Hana.

Today was more difficult however, the lack of sleep was building up and making it harder to focus on his task. Small snatches of his nightmare kept returning to him, sending tiny shudders through him. It made him long for 'Kuya, there had been days where he didn't see him at all unless he woke in the night. He'd leave before he woke in the morning and then wouldn't be home until after Hana had already collapsed into bed. Tonight would probably be one of those nights.

* * *

'Kuya was in the midst of the tedious process of checking the paperwork Renji had completed the evening before. Even though he'd been putting in extra hours trying to get the stuff under control it seemed to never end. He might as well not even bother making Renji do any of it either; he always had to fix half of it afterwards anyway.

The task had become increasingly difficult as of late; concern for Hana filling most of his mind. Hana hadn't been sleeping well, he woke up two or three times a night, crying out and tossing in bed. Hana wouldn't tell him about the nightmares, but he didn't really need to; 'Kuya was very much aware of what caused them.

He felt guilty for not being able to do much of anything for him. He was torn between spending the extra time at work to get things out of the way so that he could go back to seeing Hana; and just dragging the work out over days so that it might take longer but he would at least be there every night for him.

* * *

Hana leaned forward and rested his head on the desk before him, he'd just finished filing one of the larger stacks of papers. His skull felt like it was going to split in half. He let his eyes slip half-shut, afraid to close them should he fall asleep. His mind was in a daze, but his thoughts cleared when he heard voices nearby.

"Really? Why would he do something like that?"

"That's what I said too. Especially after that big scene he made."

"I wouldn't peg him for the type to use someone like that."

"Please, he's a noble, he'd probably do anything to get his way."

"Yeah, but if he was going to lead someone on, why would he pick Yamada? Why not someone better?"

"Who knows, at least he has some sense if he's still sleeping with Abarai."

"I suppose that's true, but what about Renji? Why is he even be interested in Kuchiki?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

Hana didn't move, couldn't move; his mind was still trying to process what he'd heard as the voices faded away. Renji and 'Kuya…no, they must be trying to get a rise out of him, there's no way it could really be happening. But… No one had bothered him since 'Kuya had attacked that man, he knew they probably still talked ABOUT him, but they never said much of anything TO him.

The way they were talking…That was like a normal conversation, it wasn't the same as when they deliberately talked loudly so he couldn't help but hear them; if anything they seemed hushed. But that would mean that it wasn't just a trick, that it was actually something that had been going around. Hana knew better than to believe everything he heard around his squad…but there was also the little fact that most of the rumors were based on something more substantial. Some were even known to be all, or nearly all, fact…

Hana squeezed his eyes shut tightly, why did everything seem to be going down hill? Was there some unwritten law that he couldn't be happy for any real length of time? It was too much for him to try and deal with; for the first time in all his years in his squad, Hana went to Unohana and requested he be allowed to leave early. As he had guessed, she gladly let him have the time off. He went home and crawled into bed, pulling the blanket over his head before letting his mind fall into unconsciousness. He managed a few hours of decent sleep; then the nightmares came back, stronger than ever.

* * *

'Kuya got home late again, but was surprised to find Hana sitting in bed in a sort of daze. His breath drew in in a sharp hiss as he looked at him, he looked miserable. He sat down beside Hana, carefully pulling him close. Hana startled him with how tightly he wrapped his own arms around him. He could feel his fingertips pressing into his back as Hana clung to him.

"Hey, what's wrong Hana?" 'Kuya gently squeezed the back of Hana's neck.

"Please - please say you aren't going to leave me, 'Kuya." Hana's voice was muffled as he pressed his face to 'Kuya's shoulder.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you." He crushed Hana to him, afraid of how broken he sounded.

Hana continued to hang on to him and he continued to hold Hana to him. Even after Hana had finally fallen asleep, his grip only loosened marginally. 'Kuya didn't let Hana go; he shifted enough to lie down with Hana resting on his chest. He wasn't going to let him go all night, maybe this way Hana could get a decent nights sleep and maybe it would help relieve him of this fear he had.

* * *

Hana woke the next morning feeling better than he had in a while, though he still wasn't all that well; he was happy to find 'Kuya still holding him. He looked up when he felt 'Kuya's hand smoothing over his hair.

"Are you doing ok?" 'Kuya asked quietly as he continued to comb his fingers through Hana's hair.

"Yeah…" Hana nuzzled 'Kuya's chest, breathing in his scent. "We should go, you're going to be late.." While he would've liked nothing better than to lie there with 'Kuya all day, he knew it was silly to worry so much about rumors and dreams.

"Are you sure you want to go?" 'Kuya sat up, still holding Hana.

"Yes, I'll be alright." Hana slowly slid from 'Kuya's arms.

'Kuya waited for Hana to get his bag and they left together. Hana couldn't stop himself from slipping his hand into 'Kuya's as they walked. 'Kuya glanced at him before gently squeezing it. When they reached the point where they had to part ways, Hana wrapped his arms around 'Kuya's neck, stretching to kiss him. 'Kuya held him tightly and returned the kiss before Hana eventually backed away, smiling weakly and heading to his squad.

'Kuya watched Hana for a moment before he turned in the direction of his own squad. Wondering what could've gotten Hana so worked up.

* * *

It was an hour before work got out and 'Kuya was still pushing through piles of reports and forms. Well, almost pushing through them, he'd been staring at the same one for twenty minutes. He couldn't get the way Hana had looked last night out of his head; or the way he'd acted then and that morning. Something must be bothering him, he'd never looked so broken before.

Maybe he should stop staying late, maybe that's what was doing it. If not, it still might be better if he stayed with Hana the whole night. Last night he seemed to sleep better than he had in quite a while.

"Captain?" Renji's voice broke into his thoughts.

"What is it Renji?" 'Kuya finally managed to get his signature on the form in front of him.

"Just go home already, I'm sick of ya sittin' there in a daze." 'Kuya looked up at Renji, frowning slightly.

"Don't look at me like that, you know as well as I do you're not gonna get anything done if ya stay here." Renji stared Byakuya down. Byakuya sighed, Renji had to be one of the only people ranked lower than him who wasn't afraid to tell him what to do.

"Fine, but you do realize that means you're staying late tonight." 'Kuya said as he stood up.

"I'm aware; ya know, I'm not as dense as you think I am." Renji came over and started shoving him towards the door. "Now, get out, if you go now you'll beat him home. He'll be happy to see you there first, trust me." Renji gave him a push out the door.

"Watch yourself, Renji." 'Kuya shot him a look over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, just get yourself home already." Renji smirked before returning to his desk in the office.

Sometimes Renji could be a pain, but he had to give him credit; he knew when he needed a nudge. If he hadn't snapped him out of that 'daze', who knows how long he might've sat there; at least this way he WOULD beat Hana home. Renji could be right, it might make Hana happier if he was already there when he got home.

* * *

Hana shrugged his medical bag over his shoulder; making one last check of the room to make sure everything was as organized as stacks of unsorted files could be. He'd decided just before it was time to go home that he would stop by to see 'Kuya once he left. He figured that 'Kuya would have to stay late, so he just wanted to see him before he went back to the house.

He wanted to believe that it was just because he missed 'Kuya, but part of him knew it was because he wanted to prove nothing was going on behind his back. He felt terrible for doubting 'Kuya, but his absence and the rumors piled with the nightmares made it hard for him to let go of the notion easily.

Hana paused as he reached the 6th Division office, unsure if he should really go in or not. He was just reaching for the door, when he heard a sound that made his heart stop and his hand freeze. It sounded an awful lot like a moan. No, he had to be imagining it; he was just working himself up, that's all. He almost had himself convinced that it was his imagination when he heard it again, a bit louder this time. No mistaking it that time, it was definitely Renji's voice.

Hana moved to a small window and cautiously peered through it, berating himself for it every second. He looked in to find Renji standing in front of 'Kuya's desk, his back to the window. His kimono was off his shoulders and caught around his waist, along with a pair of someone else's legs; a pair of hands sliding over the jagged tattoos on his back. Hana dropped to his knees outside the window when he caught a flash of black hair over Renji's shoulder.

It took all his effort to get back to his feet and get away from the building. He managed to get half way to the house before he just stopped, falling against a nearby wall. He leaned back against it, closing his eyes and trying to get his breathing back to a normal rate. His chest felt tight and his throat ached; it was like he was about to cry, but the tears never came. He just couldn't get around the shock of what he'd seen. He slid down the wall as little tremors shook his body. This couldn't be happening to him; he'd finally found something good, it couldn't be gone already. Maybe there really was a law somewhere that said he couldn't stay happy.

He sat there for he didn't know how long, trying to find an excuse for what he'd seen. Finally he gave up, slowly climbing to his feet; he'd go back tonight at least. He would go back and try to say something to 'Kuya; even if he couldn't say it, then he would still just go back to his apartment in the morning, and try to forget he'd ever had anything other than the little building.

* * *

'Kuya grabbed Hana the second he came into the room, he'd been worried about him. Hana hadn't come home when he should've and he could only imagine the worst had happened again. He nearly lifted him off the ground with his embrace before he set him on the edge of the low chest of drawers so he could see him at eye level.

"Where were you, are you ok?" 'Kuya questioned Hana as his eyes quickly scanned his face for any new cuts or scrapes and the like.

"I…took a walk, that's all. I'm alright, really." Hana tried to sound like he meant it. "What are you doing back already?"

"I wanted to see you tonight, so I came home early." 'Kuya slid his arms around Hana's waist, gently brushing a kiss to the side of his neck. Hana wanted to be angry, to push him away and tell him he knew; but it still felt so good to be in his arms, to feel his breath against his neck.

Hana wrapped his legs around 'Kuya's waist and his arms around his neck; crushing his mouth to his. 'Kuya teased his lips apart and Hana let his tongue slip into his mouth; trying to ingrain every bit of the way 'Kuya tasted into his mind. He felt 'Kuya's hands pulling his kimono off and then sliding over his stomach and up his sides, sending tiny shivers up and down his spine.

Hana knew he should stop things now, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be with 'Kuya one last time; Hana reached down to undo the tie on 'Kuya's yukata. 'Kuya shifted so that it fell to the floor then moved to pull Hana's hakama off, allowing it to fall to the floor as well. He ran a hand lightly up Hana's thigh before using it to pull him closer, grinding their hips together and drawing a moan from both of them.

'Kuya leaned Hana back on the dresser, Hana bent his legs higher around 'Kuya as they moved. He could feel 'Kuya resting at his entrance as they shared a deep kiss. He tightened his arms around 'Kuya's shoulders before bucking his hips, forcing 'Kuya into him; a sharp cry was lost against 'Kuya's mouth in exchange for the other's gasp.

'Kuya looked at Hana, panting softly, before he carefully started to rock his hips. Hana moaned softly against his neck as the pain dulled to be replaced by pleasure. Hana gently bit at 'Kuya's ear before surprising him with a breathy "Harder." Hana wanted to really feel 'Kuya, to feel all of him. He moaned low in his throat as 'Kuya took up a faster and deeper rhythm with his movements.

'Kuya tightened his arms around Hana as he felt his fingernails biting into his back. Hana's fingertips dug even deeper into 'Kuya's back as the friction between their bodies pushed him close to the edge. "Harder" he nearly pleaded against 'Kuya's shoulder. He rolled his hips up to meet each thrust, low noises escaping his throat with each movement.

Hana's hand twined into 'Kuya's hair, the other hooking around his shoulder as muscles tensed and his back arched; a long moan muffling itself in 'Kuya's neck. 'Kuya quickly followed, losing himself in Hana and silencing his own moan in his hair.'

Hana didn't loosen his grip on 'Kuya, he clung to him, panting and out off breath as 'Kuya held him with his face pressed into his damp hair. This was probably the last time he'd get to feel this and he wasn't going to let it end sooner than he had to.

'Kuya eventually moved them to the bed, where he laid down and pulled Hana back against him. He held him close and listened to his breathing as it fell into the slow rhythm of sleep. If he had his way, Hana would always fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **See, poor Hana suffers greatly at my hand. But thankfully we all know it wasn't 'Kuya, A: he was already gone by then and B: you people would murder me if it had been, **I** would've murdered me if it had been. Renji just has a kink for sex on his captains desk I suppose. Anyway, you can guess what lucky huy got with Renji. **X3**

I just realized this fic is already 3 pages longer than the original, and there's probably going to be 1.5-2 chapters left depending on how much it takes to get things to work right from my head to paper. So, things may start looking up for little Hanatarou in the next chapter...toward the end at least. [Reviews make me happy inside X3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, this is the last chapter, and it made me angry while I was working on it. There was a whole 'scene' that woud've made it longer, but it didn't fit in right, so I had to rework it so the important parts of it still made it in. Anyway, I hope the end makes up for all of the over-kill angst from the rest of the story. I apologize for that again; sometimes I just can't help myself. I SWEAR I DIDN'T MAKE IT FIVE CHAPTERS ON PURPOSE! It just happened, especially after I had to edit everything in this one.

* * *

When morning came, Hana quietly slipped from 'Kuya's arms and climbed from the bed. He silently got dressed, watching 'Kuya carefully in case he woke up. He slung his bag over his shoulder; pausing as he looked at the scarf lying near it. He picked it up, slowly running the smooth material through his fingers. Hana carefully folded the scarf and set it on the dresser, leaving a small sheet of paper with it before he left the room. 

Hana walked out through the trees until he came to a river that cut steadily through them. He dropped down next to it, leaning against a tree and staring into the water. It would be ok if he was late, just this once, he thought as he drew his knees up to his chest. He thought about the past few months with 'Kuya and how great it had felt; those months had been the happiest of his life.

Hana didn't notice that he'd started crying until everything in front of him blurred together. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to make it stop but he couldn't; so he gave up and just let them come.

* * *

'Kuya woke shortly after Hana left, reaching out for him; eyes flying open when he realized he was gone. He sat up, glancing around the room, and saw that Hana's bag was gone. He got up and quickly pulled his clothes on; his scarf on the dresser caught his eye as he tied the sash around his waist, bringing him pause as his eyes fell on the note with it. He reached out and picked up the small piece of paper from it's place atop the scarf. He felt his heart sinking as he began to read the hurried writing. 

_I can't stay here anymore, it's gotten too hard. I really wish things could've gone differently, but I just wasn't good enough. I'm happy I got to have you for as long as I did, you made things seem l like they weren't so bad while it lasted. I loved you, I really did. I hope you love Renji as much as I thought you loved me. Good Bye._

What…Hana was leaving…because he thought he wasn't wanted anymore? And what was this about Renji? Is that what Hana had meant the other night; could he really believe that there was something going on between him and Renji? He had to find Hana and talk this out with him, he couldn't let him leave like this.

'Kuya left the house and flash stepped to the 4th Division office. He flung the door open, only to find the room empty.

"Captain Unohana isn't here right now; she's in the 13th Division, checking on Captain Ukitake." Isane stated from behind him, voice wary at 'Kuya's obvious tension. "Is there something you need?"

"Where is Hanatarou at now? I need to talk with him." 'Kuya asked as he turned to face her.

"He didn't show up for work this morning; we thought he was finally getting some rest." Isane replied, concern filling her voice now.

"Do you know anywhere he might be, anywhere he'd go to be alone?" 'Kuya asked quickly.

"Well… I know he sometimes goes out to the river, by the clearing." Isane answered after a moment of thought. "Is everything alright Captain Ku-" Isane didn't get a chance to finish her question before 'Kuya left the office nearly too fast for her to see.

'Kuya went to the 6th Division, planning on telling Renji that he'd be in charge for the day. He found him just as he was coming out of their office.

"Captain! Where've ya been? We've been assigned to take care of some hollows that have been reported out in the clearing just outside town." Renji's words sent a chill down 'Kuya's spine.

"Captain, what's wro-"

"You can get a team together; I'm going on ahead." Byakuya cut Renji off before disappearing in the direction of the clearing.

* * *

Hana abruptly straightened up against the tree when he heard a strange noise nearby. He stood and looked around, quietly listening for what it was and for where it came from. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard it again; a low growl coming from the trees to his left. His eyes widened as a large hollow stepped out from the trees; its eyes fixed on him. 

As he looked up at the hollow, he realized how badly he wished he'd found his zanpaktou; it might have given him at least some chance of surviving. He stiffened as he heard low, raspy laughter issuing from somewhere behind him. He turned around to find another equally big hollow standing far too close for comfort.

Hana froze in place as he watched it raise one big, claw-filled hand. He closed his eyes as it started to descend rapidly towards him, waiting for it to strike him. He heard a tearing sound followed quickly by a sharp, metallic noise just above his head. He opened his eyes to find 'Kuya standing inches in front of him; arms extended above him to block the claws of the first hollow with his sword.

But that meant - Hana saw the splashes of blood splattered across the ground and soaking through the white material of 'Kuya's haori - the tearing had been the sound of claws raking across 'Kuya's back. Suddenly 'Kuya grabbed him and the next thing he knew they were in the center of the clearing where 'Kuya all but dropped him to the ground, though he managed to stay on his feet.

"Stay back." 'Kuya said before flashing back to fight the hollows and keep them away from Hana.

Hana watched in surprise, still shocked to see him here. He couldn't believe 'Kuya had taken that strike across his back and still managed to carry him out here. He looked on in a slight daze as 'Kuya fought the hollows, often moving too quickly for him to follow. Hana was so engrossed in the scene that he didn't notice the third hollow until he felt a gust of air against his back, followed by a thick tail.

Hana fell heavily to the ground in a heap. He managed to roll onto his back in time to see the hollow being attacked by a group of soul reapers. They made quick work of it before Renji sent them on to help 'Kuya finish off the other two.

"No wonder he was in such a hurry to get out here." Renji said as he came to Hana's side. "You alright?"

"I think so." Hana tried to sit up but the movement made his head ache and his vision swim; he fell back on his elbows.

"Whoa, kid; don't hurt yourself. The captain'll kill me if somethin' happens to ya on my watch."

"Is he alright? He needs medical attention." Hana asked with concern.

"Relax, they're finishing off the hollows already; and we sent for help. He'll be fine, the captain's a tough one, trust me." Renji answered him calmly with a smirk.

Hana tried to sit up once again, moving slower this time to avoid upsetting his head. He could see a small group of 4th Division medical workers moving 'Kuya onto a stretcher nearby. He tried to get to them, Renji catching him as he stumbled closer.

"Hey, Isane, you might wanna take this one too. He took a pretty good blow to the head." Renji called out, as he supported Hana.

Hana wanted to get to 'Kuya, he could see the blood soaking through his clothes from here; but his vision was starting to blur again and he couldn't stand on his own. Before he knew it, he blacked out and collapsed against Renji; who helped get him to another stretcher.

* * *

'Kuya winced slightly as Unohana finished wrapping the bandages around his torso. He'd had four decent sized gashes running across his back from left shoulder to right hip, luckily he hadn't lost as much blood as everyone thought. Unohana managed to heal the cuts to the point that they weren't much more than a bothersome pain. She made a point of warning him not to do anything foolish to reopen them however, or they'd be a lot worse in a hurry. 

"Where is Hanatarou?" 'Kuya asked as he slipped into the fresh kimono that had been brought in for him.

"He is in a room just down the hall. We checked him out and he seems to be alright; the hit he took doesn't seem to have done any damage. However, the blow on top of his recent exhaustion means he'll probably be asleep for a while." Unohana smiled gently as she spoke, "You can go sit with him if you want, just try not to wake him, he needs that rest." Unohana left Byakuya alone.

'Kuya quietly went into Hana's room and sat on the edge of the bed, Hana was curled up on his side. He watched him sleep, gently taking his hand in his own. 'Kuya laid down beside him, wincing as he strained the cuts on his back, and held Hana with his head tucked against his shoulder.

At that moment, 'Kuya came closer to crying than he had in a very long time. He still didn't want to believe that Hana thought he wasn't wanted; he shuddered at the thought of how close he'd come to losing him for good because of it. He closed his eyes and focused on the quiet sound of Hana's breathing, grateful that he hadn't lost him.

* * *

Hana woke slowly, curling into the warmth next to him; eyes flying open when he recognized the familiar scent of that warmth. He scooted a few inches away from 'Kuya before 'Kuya's hand on his waist stopped him. They both move to sit up; Hana noticed 'Kuya flinch faintly as he moved, reminding him of the hollows. 

"Why did you get in the way of that hollow?" Hana questioned softly.

"What do you mean why? Did you think I was going just let the one I love die when there was something I could do to stop it this time?" A pained look crossed 'Kuya's face as he spoke.

"You don't need me anymore, you have Renji now." Hana looked down as he spoke.

"Hana, what are you talking about, you said something about Renji before and I still don't know what you mean."

"You don't have to pretend you don't know, I saw you - last night I saw the two of you in your office. I was going to stop and see you before I went home, because I thought you might be late again; and I saw you." Hana replied sadly.

"Hana…that can't be, I left early yesterday so I could wait for you at home. I was gone before you even got off work." 'Kuya squeezed Hana's hand. "I wouldn't do something like that to you."

"But, I saw Renji at your desk, and he definitely wasn't alone." Hana looked up at 'Kuya, wanting very much to believe what he was saying. "Who would he have been with if it wasn't you?"

"Well," 'Kuya paused, "My best guess would be Shuhei Hisagi; I'm sure his name has come up more than once when he's going on about why he's late."

Hana considered that possibility and thought of how much he had actually seen last night. Really, all he'd seen was a flash of hair; so it could easily have been Shuhei. He thought about what Renji had said out in the clearing, and about the fact that 'Kuya was staying here with him now. Hana couldn't help it, he leaned forward and threw his arms around 'Kuya's neck. He smile against his neck as Kuya pulled him onto his lap and held him tight.

"I told you, I love you," 'Kuya tipped Hana's face up to his and crushed their lips together. He kissed him until their lips felt bruised, then kissed his face and neck. "And I'm not letting you go." 'Kuya's voice was muffled, his face pressed to Hana's neck; arms still tight around him.

"I love you." Hana pressed close and tightened his embrace around 'Kuya's shoulders, careful not disturb the cuts on his back. He couldn't help but smile, even as tears threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes.

"Well you two are lookin' a lot better." Renji's voice made Hana start, but he didn't slide from 'Kuya's lap, he only turned to face him.

"What do you want Renji." 'Kuya asked, voice tinged with annoyance.

"I was just comin' to see how you guys were doin'." Renji replied with a shrug. "You both took some pretty good hits ya know."

"Thank you for your concern Renji; but isn't there something else you'd rather be doing, or _someone_ else perhaps?" 'Kuya arched an eyebrow at Renji. "I would appreciate it if you two kept off my desk from now on though."

Renji stared at 'Kuya, his face matching his hair; he backed up a step then turned to the door. "Yeah, I should probably be goin' now." Renji disappeared out the door.

"I think, we should probably be going now too." Hana smiled at 'Kuya before kissing him softly and nuzzling the side of his neck.

"I think you're right." 'Kuya held Hana against him when he tried to slip to the floor.

"How are we going to get home if you don't let me down?" Hana glanced up at 'Kuya.

"I guess I'll just have to carry you back." 'Kuya stood, pulling Hana up into his arms. "I told you, I'm never letting you go."

"That might make work difficult in the future," Hana smiled, playfully biting the side of 'Kuya's neck, "but I think, that sounds really good right now."

* * *

**A/N: **Grrr...Like I said, things weren't cooperating for this chapter. I think I managed to get most of what I wanted into it though... I hope you guys don't hate me haha, I'm a bitch to my favorite characters quite frequently; but I do try to make it better in the end! SO, hope you guys liked it for the most part. If I write anything else that's 'Kuya.Hana it'll be a different story, and probably AU...I think I've beaten this particular story with the angst stick enough. Thanks for stickin with it through it all! 


	6. Epilogueish

**A/N: **Alright, letme say, never let scenarios such as this creep into your head during Econ. class. People WILL look at you like you're insane (or more insane than previously believed as the case may be) because of the strange look you get on your face.X3 Anyway, this is kind of an epilogue-ish thing that I meant towrite and suddenly decided to during Econ XD. It is pretty much just a bunch of Smut'n'Fluff...and more smut. Enjoy!

* * *

Hana woke with a soft sigh to a hot mouth biting softly at his neck, and warm fingertips trailing down his side and along the leg that was draped over his lover's waist. A quiet moan escaped his lips as the arm tightened around his waist, pressing him closer against the warm body beside him. 'Kuya released his neck and caught Hana's lips in a gentle kiss, lightly teasing them apart with the tip of his tongue. Hana met his tongue with his own; slowly slipping against each other in a few lazy movements.

"Mmmm, good morning to you too." Hana murmured when 'Kuya pulled back just far enough that he could still feel his breath on his cheek, noses touching. "Why the nice wake up call?" Hana shivered a little as fingers ran down his spine

"One year." 'Kuya rolled to his back, pulling Hana on top of him and gently brushing his lips along his jaw.

"One year?" Hana asked, sighing quietly as 'Kuya nipped softly at his ear.

"Yes, since I found you alone in the rain." 'Kuya ran his hands up and down Hana's sides; biting at his neck.

"It has been a year hasn't it…" Hana murmured absently, his thoughts clouding as one of 'Kuya's hands strayed between them and began to slowly caress him. 'Kuya caught Hana's low moan in a kiss as he continued to move his hand.

Hana pulled away and rose up to his knees; letting out a small cry as he lowered himself onto 'Kuya, the elder inhaling sharply. He sat still for a moment, panting softly, before he slowly started to raise and lower his hips. 'Kuya's hands continued to caress and tease him; he used his own hands to brace himself against 'Kuya's chest. 'Kuya moaned Hana's name as he started to move faster, nails biting into his chest.

Hana's breath came in short gasps as he moved; 'Kuya's hands sliding up to hold his hips. 'Kuya began rocking his hips up to meet Hana, making him cry out as he grazed something inside him. 'Kuya sat up, still holding his hips and helping him move; Hana wrapped his arms around 'Kuya's neck and tangled his fingers in his hair.

Hana moaned and his neck arched as 'Kuya bit at his throat; his nails scraping over the thin scars on 'Kuya's back and grazing his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat as 'Kuya thrust into him harder; his head falling back and moaning loudly as he was pushed over the edge. 'Kuya held him tightly as he followed closely behind.

Hana tipped his head forward so his forehead rested against 'Kuya's; who held his half-lidded gaze as he lazily bit at his lip. He smiled at the tiny aftershocks that made his body tremble and the tingling sensation of 'Kuya slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

They exchanged a few short kisses, both still panting shallowly and holding on to the other. 'Kuya leaned back so that Hana rested on him, head on his shoulder. Hana smiled against his neck as fingers continued to trace odd patterns up and down his back.

"I'm too tired to get out of bed now." He murmured quietly to 'Kuya.

"Then don't," 'Kuya tipped his face up and kissed him softly, "I already spoke to your captain, she's not expecting you back today."

"I can't believe you." Hana blushed lightly as he realized Unohana knew perfectly well why he wouldn't show up.

"Don't pretend that you aren't grateful for it." 'Kuya smiled at him, shifting so that they lay on their sides. "Love you." He brushed a kiss over Hana's forehead.

"Love you too." Hana nuzzled 'Kuya's neck. "I'm glad you found me that day."

"Me too." 'Kuya slowly ran his fingers through Hana's hair.

"So, we have all day right?" Hana bit at 'Kuya's neck as he rolled to his back, pulling 'Kuya onto him.

"I thought you were tired?" 'Kuya smiled as he began to slowly trail kisses down Hana's neck, tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat as he moved lower.

"Mmmm, so, maybe I lied." Hana smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it, the random epiligoue-ish scene that earned me moreodd looks during class. I decided to go ahead and add it on to this, just because I liked it...XD and because I figure it helped make up for the angst...but mostly because I liked it. And sorry if I missed any typos and whatnot! 


End file.
